oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Jealous Guy
'''A Jealous Guy '''is 5th episode of Season 4 and the 200th episode overall. Synopsis When Oggy throws the cockroaches out of his pool, Joey wants to get revenge by making photos of himself & Olivia dating, which makes Oggy heartbroken and jealous once he looks at them. No one can understand why. Plot Oggy saw Olivia walking to her house a bit sad, so he invited Olivia to his pool to cheer her up and Olivia accepted. Cockroaches also went in with Oggy trying to catch them. Oggy catches them and throws them at a fountain. Joey wants to get revenge by: editing photos seemingly as if they were dating. When Olivia told Oggy to give her sunblock, Oggy suddenly saw Joey's edited photo and as a result, his eyes turn black and went to Olivia. When she grabbed the sunblock, Oggy tries to take the sunblock but the sunblock ended up squirted at them both. Jack arrives with his monster truck, Olivia told Jack to tell her what happened to Oggy. Oggy is seen crying and has the picture in his hands while Jack enters and nearly saw the picture but Oggy didn't let him and he went out to break up with Olivia like what Jack ordered but before he could do it, she kiss Oggy, making him fall in love again. The cockroaches, however, hid in a gnome, took another photo again and re-edited it. Oggy wants to take a ping-pong racket to play ping-pong, but suddenly Joey's photo appeared again in Olivia's bag, thus turning his eyes black again and he showed it to Jack, but when they throw a ball, the ball clearly hit his eyes. Oggy, not expressed, suddenly cries, both of cats not knowing why. For the second time, Jack wants him to break up with Olivia, but she again kisses him again with Oggy telling Jack everything is fine now, but Dee Dee bites him, and Oggy tries to catch him but then Joey's photo's appeared. For the third time, Oggy had black eyes and go forth to the ravine seen in his eyes with his car. Olivia knows about this and sad, cries. Jack tries to solve it and notices one of the gnomes are laughing and he discovers the cockroaches and take their camera. He discovered the photos are only edits and not real. So he told Olivia what happened and also to tell Oggy what happened while Jack attacks the cockroaches. Olivia calls Oggy and told him what happened to in which he was excited but accidentally pressing the accelerator, falling of the ravine. He was brought back home injured by Jack and Jack and Olivia play ping-pong using the cockroaches as the balls while Oggy cheers for them. Episode ends. Characters Major Characters *Oggy *Olivia *Jack *Joey, Dee Dee, and Marky (antagonists) Trivia *The title card music is similar to Oggy's Clone and Golden Eggs. *Oggy's car is similar to Bob's car's. Gallery 483177 421128137928478 875861753 n.jpg 556659 421128111261814 920373301 n.jpg 541432 421128041261821 1893625040 n.jpg 314037 421128641261761 631278325 n.jpg 532659 421128624595096 516244770 n.jpg 532178 421128577928434 1528372115 n.jpg Video Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:2012 Episodes